


Marvel Prompt Collection

by little_cheshire_fandom_cat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_cheshire_fandom_cat/pseuds/little_cheshire_fandom_cat
Summary: This is just a collection of prompts about my favourite Marvel couples, starting with hawksilver. Other couples will be added in the tags as soon as I posted a chapter about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> First off, I found the prompts on tumblr, so they're not mine. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to work on them in the exact order they are listed in here.  
> Also, these prompts are smut prompts so please be sure this is what you want to read. 
> 
> The only thing left to say is: Have a nice read and a lovely day!

The prompts are as follows:

 

1\. Kissing

2\. Discovering boundaries (making rules etc.)

3\. On the sofa

4\. Masturbation

5\. Bodily fluids

6\. Oral sex

7.Something new

8\. Romantic evening

9\. First time

10\. Blindfolds

11\. No speaking (only using body language)

12\. Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)

13\. One catches the other Masturbating

14\. Sex toys

15\. Surprise sex

16\. Dry humping

17\. Teasing

18\. Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)

19\. Almost getting caught

20\. Break up/make up sex

21\. Clubbing (as in night club, unless you’re really kinky)

22\. Spanking

23\. Dirty talk

24\. Rimming

25\. Correcting each other’s technique

26\. Not usual clothing/dress up

27\. Inappropriate location

28\. Gags

29\. In the bath/shower

30\. Phone sex

31\. Fully clothed

32\. Skype/web cam sex

33\. Morning sex

34\. Voyeurism

35\. Public/semi public sex

36\. Against the wall

37\. Pain/sensation play

38\. Medical play

39\. Creative sexual positions

40\. Cross-dressing

41\. Spontaneous sex

42\. Double penetration

43\. Bad sex/goes wrong

44\. Casual sex

45\. Pushing boundaries (comfort zone, maybe like a sequel to 2.)

46\. Unique to the pairing

47\. Bondage

48\. I love you

49\. Chair sex

50\. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear

51\. Telling each other a kink and doing them

52\. Fisting

53\. Mirror

54\. Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them

55\. In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)

56\. Food

57\. A third person watches them

58\. Sensory deprivation

59\. Leather and metal

60\. Breath play

61\. Dom/sub

62\. Comfort sex

63\. Getting caught

64\. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know

65\. Fight sex

66\. Outdoors

67\. Threesome/group sex

68\. Filming themselves

69\. Involving a hooker (prostitute)

70\. After an injury

71\. Hot and cold play

72\. No foreplay

73\. Spider walking

74\. In/by a Swimming pool

75\. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public

76\. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex

77\. Sex toys (extreme)

78\. Birthday surprise

79\. Calming the others anger (with sex)

80\. Sex machine

81\. Drunk

82\. Humiliation kink

83\. Quickies

84\. Needy, clingy sex

85\. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)

86\. Really rough, shove-y  sex

87\. No pain, just pleasure

88\. Sex marathon

89\. On a plane

90\. Bizarre kink

91\. In the dark (with or without torch)

92\. By the fire

93\. Christmas

94\. Silly giggly sex

95\. Plugs

96\. While one of them is on the phone

97\. The others birthday

98\. Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)

99\. Tantric sex

100\. Repeating their favourite kink


	2. Kissing (Clint/Pietro)

Right from the start they had agreed to take it slow, but to be perfectly honest Pietro was getting increasingly desperate underneath his boyfriend and if Clint kept biting and suckling that sweet heavenly spot right beneath his ear he would not be able to keep his hands in Clint’s hair or on his neck or his upper body or even anywhere that wasn’t inside his pants.

As if sensing it, Clint stopped his assault on Pietro to shuffle back up a little, kissing him almost chastely. The stark contrast to his previous kisses took Pietro by surprise and he let out a small sound that he would never admit to if anyone asked.

He kissed him back more fiercely, but still in control. There was no explaining the sensation, just that he would give anything for this moment to last for an eternity, but as fate would have it the fastest man alive felt like the seconds were running by and he couldn’t catch up if he tried.

The hand that ran soothingly through his hair reminded him that there was no need to rush, no competition to win. He was safe. Nobody would take this from him. The next kiss was slow and passionate and if any of his brain cells had still been working before, now they were gone for sure. He wrapped himself around Clint, whimpering a little. On earlier occasions he had turned his head away to hide his blush, because no guy was supposed to make those noises, but such worries didn’t exist any longer.

Every peck and every touch of tongues alike let him know that Clint liked him for who he was and would make sure that he was comfortable enough in his own skin to give himself up to him completely eventually, without shame or fear of rejection.

But for now, this was just perfect.


End file.
